Ciclo Solar
by NuezYDulce
Summary: Serie de drabbles. La pasión puede ser tan hermosa y cegadora como la luz del Sol. No por eso deja de ser amor, un amor intenso y prohibido.


Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Son obra de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Ciclo Solar.**

 **Capítulo I. Yule I.**

Observaba a su alrededor, siempre fascinada por el espectáculo que le ofrecía el bosque colindante al castillo. No era apropiado que estuviera ahí, lo sabía, pero para ella el mundo debía ser más grande que las paredes que se esmeraban por encerrarla.

La tierra y los árboles estaban cubiertos por un blanco aterciopelado que brillaba hermosamente con la tenue luz que ofrecía el Sol. Ese sería, de todo el año, el día en que el Sol estuviera menos tiempo en el cielo. Por eso había decidido escapar, quería acompañar al astro rey en su día más corto.

Se notó a sí misma, sonriendo con ello. Claramente la encontrarían pronto. Su cabello era tan largo y de un negro tan profundo que a la distancia era fácil verla. Su ropa, siempre digna representante de su noble procedencia, lucía colores vivos y llamativos. Lo único que podría haber llegado a pasar desapercibido era su piel clara, pero llevaba el rostro arreglado, por lo que tampoco habría sido ignorada.

Sí. Pronto vendría una caravana por ella, podía escuchar el regaño dentro de su cabeza. Pero no importaba, ese momento de libertad la llenaba de satisfacción, la sencillez y belleza natural le regocijaban el alma.

Un árbol llamó su atención entre todos los demás. Estaba lejos, pero merecía la pena ir a verlo antes de ser atrapada. Se movía a paso lento y algo torpe, pero llegó con firmeza a su objetivo. Estaba a pocos metros, sonrió satisfecha y les permitió a sus ojos examinar desde la copa más alta hasta la base. Era un árbol magnífico, enorme e imponente.

Se sorprendió al ver a alguien parado en la base del árbol. Probablemente no era humano debido a la apariencia sobrenatural de aquel hombre. Cabello plateado, marcas extrañas, mirada dorada y afilada, a pesar de eso piel ligeramente morena. Debía sentir miedo, pero era curiosidad lo que la incitaba a continuar su camino. Él ya la había notado, probablemente desde mucho antes que estuviera al alcance de su vista, si fuera peligroso lo hubiera sabido desde que encontraron miradas. Pero no había maldad en él. Sólo la estaba ignorando, con los brazos cruzados, probablemente descansando.

Cuando estuvo más cerca pudo ver un par de gotas rojizas caer desde uno de los brazos de aquel demonio hasta la nieve pálida. Se sobresaltó, su naturaleza bondadosa le impedía ignorar a alguien herido.

—¿E-está bien? ¿Necesita ayuda?— Se sintió nerviosa, pero no impidió que eso detuviera su intención.

Como respuesta obtuvo una mirada y sonrisas divertidas. Como si su preocupación fuera una exageración.

Aunque, ya que lo pensó detenidamente, el rostro que tenía enfrente no expresaba dolor o preocupación, quizá sólo un poco de cansancio. Pero no iba a desistir con facilidad, le interesaba mostrar que no tenía intenciones ocultas y que podía darle primeros auxilios, aunque fuera una herida leve.

—Mi nombre es Izayoi. Por favor, permítame ayudarlo—. Intentó dar un paso más pero una voz rompió su concentración.

—¡Mi general InuTaisho! ¿En dónde está?—. No pudo ver al dueño de la profunda voz, pero la reacción del demonio de cabello plateado le hizo saber que era a él a quien llamaban.

El encuentro había terminado. Pero su curiosidad aún estaba latente.

El aludido comenzó a caminar en dirección de la voz que había surgido de la nada. Quedó sorprendida cuando lo vio girar el rostro y regalarle una sonrisa amable.

—Gracias por la intención, Izayoi. Te están buscando, deberías ir.

La sorpresa le impidió responder, cuando salió de su pequeño trance, notó que InuTaisho se había ido a gran velocidad.

Sorprendente. Los demonios eran seres sorprendentes. Y al parecer, no todos eran tan grotescos… Por lo menos, no el que se había topado.

¿Había dicho que la buscaban? Si ella no había escuchado nada. Pero pronto oscurecería y lo mejor era intentar ser encontrada y volver al castillo.

Antes de dar algún paso observó el cielo. Hizo una reverencia y agradeció haber tenido ese fugaz encuentro.

Esperaba que la misma luz que bañaba las tierras cada mañana la ayudara a descubrir más el mundo. A iluminar los misterios que tanto la asombraban.

 _Palabras: 689_

Muchaaas gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva aventura. Llevaba rato diciendo que empezaría esto pero a penas lo he hecho.

Como siempre, quiero agradecer a la bella YumiPon por ayudarme, apoyarme, sacarme de dudas y hacerla de musa. Espero te guste.

Y claro, gracias a los bellos lectores que lleguen hasta acá. ¿Me podrían dejar un review?


End file.
